


Family and Friend bonding through Urination and Defecation

by For Science Question Mark (CaptainDabsalot)



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Family Bonding, Male-Female Friendship, Urination, female urination, male urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/For%20Science%20Question%20Mark
Summary: Once again it is not a fetish it is a life choice.
Kudos: 2





	Family and Friend bonding through Urination and Defecation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added up until " _, that was until they saw it was just a bunch of japanese style toilets._ "on 2/11/21  
> Finished on 2/16/21

  
  
  
  
Max and Phoebe Thunderman (pictured above three different times) as twins. There not just any twins, they're the children of two of the best superheroes, Thunderman & Electress.  
One day they had just beaten some run of the mill "super" villain, nothing special. They were "enjoying" each others company, as they really disliked the other. Everything was normal they were ignoring each other and everyone else. They didn't hear their parents tell them that the usual bathroom wasn't working and had to use some weird japanese style ones, somehow without dividers.  
That didn't seem to be a problem until both Max and Phoebe realised that their bladders were bursting. They quickly stood up and ran for the bathroom. They reach them in record time however we all know why that didn't matter.  
"What? What do you mean out of order. I really have to go." Max complained.  
"It says that there's one down the hall and to the left." Phoebe read. They were both doing a "pee dance".  
They took off "down the hall and to the left". They reached it soon enough. They didn't care it was co-ed, that was until they saw it was just a bunch of japanese style toilets, without dividers. They both gasped but didn't care, they were bursting.  
They ended up picking ones directly beside each other, Phoebe on the left and Max on the right. Phoebe quickly lifted up her skirt and pulled down her tights and panties together. Max quickly pulled down his pants. They both let their bladders release. Urine flowed from each of their urethras, they moaned together as their bladders emptied themselves in the japanese style toilets. This continued for a while, this was the largest amount of urine either of them had ever released.  
Due to her smaller bladder size Phoebe finished first. She reached for the toilet paper in front of her, got some, and tapped it on her external genitals three times. She got up and pulled up her panties followed by her tights, and let down her skirt.  
Max finished up a bit later. He got some toilet paper and fiddled with his external genitals a bit before flushing it down. He stood up, pulled up his underwear and pants.   
The Thunder Twins looked at each other, silently agreed to never talk of this again, found the sinks, washed their hands, and left.  



End file.
